Leben als Gejagte
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Habs schon nicht mehr geglaubt, aber es gibt ein Update! Eine Gruppe von jungen Auroren muss zu einem Einsatz in die USA. Eine gefährliche Flüssigkeit und ein wertvolles Buch sollen aus einem von Todessern bewohnten Haus entwendet werden, und einer der
1. Die Falken

**_Disclaimer: _**_Wie immer, nichts gehört mir, alles gehört der großartigen, wunderbaren, einzigartigen #Trommelwirbel# Joanne Kathleen Rowling! _

**_Kurzzusammenfassung: _**_Eine Gruppe von jungen Auroren muss zu einem Einsatz in die USA. Eine gefährliche Flüssigkeit und ein wertvolles Buch sollen aus einem von Todessern bewohnten Haus entwendet werden, und einer der damit beauftragten Auroren ist Harry Potter._

**_A/N: _**_Ich hab beschlossen, eine pseudo-futuristische Fic zu schreiben, die, mal angenommen, dass Harry 1980 geboren wurde, im Jahr 2002 spielt, und Voldi wurde – nach einigen fruchtlosen Versuchen – immer noch nicht besiegt. Inspiriert zu dieser Story haben mich vor allem **Miss Shirley-Blythe** und **LadyCandlelight,** danke euch beiden! #blows kisses#_

_Und jetzt: Enjoy!_

==================================================

**Leben als Gejagte**

**Kapitel 1**

**Die Falken **

==================================================

„Alle fertig? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein junger Mann mit hellblondem Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen. Er war der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe, die aus insgesamt fünf Personen bestand. Die anderen nickten, teilweise blickten sie sich nervös um. „Es wird schon gut gehen", sagte er. „Das ist nur eine kleinere Aktion. Wenn das vorbei ist, treffen wir uns mit Anthony und Padma und wir können endlich wieder heim nach London. Alles wie besprochen, es geht los."

Die Gruppe zerstreute sich. Eine junge Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und in einem eleganten Kleid legte ihre Hand in den angebotenen Arm des blonden Mannes. Er trug einen Anzug. Hinter ihnen taten es ein etwas kleinerer junger Mann mit braunem Haar und eine Frau mit kurzen, rotblonden Locken gleich. Sie waren auch elegant gekleidet.

Der Fünfte in der Gruppe trug kein Hemd unter dem Anzug, sondern ein T-Shirt und er steuerte auch nicht direkt auf das prunkvolle Gebäude zu, sondern entfernte sich in die umliegenden Gebüsche.

Die Pärchen betraten kurz hintereinander das typisch amerikanische Gebäude, sie nickten den Türstehern zu, als ob sie die bulligen Kerle kennen würden. Der Anführer der Gruppe merkte deutlich, dass sich in diesem Moment die Hand seiner Partnerin fast unmerklich versteifte. _Parvati ist also doch nervös,_ dachte er bei sich.

Die beiden Pärchen schafften es unbehelligt in die Vorhalle und teilten sich auf. Der Braunhaarige und die Rotblonde mischten sich direkt ins größte Gedränge, um die Lage abzuschätzen. Parvati und ihr Begleiter nahmen von dem Kellner ein Glas Champagner an. Sie stupste ihn unauffällig an.

„Harry, siehst du da hinten? Dort ist die Treppe. Wir müssen unbehelligt dorthin kommen, um in die Laboratorien im Keller zu kommen."

„Ja", antwortete er im Flüsterton. „Halt deinen Zauberstab bereit, es stehen sicher Wachen postiert." Er nahm sie an der Hand und sie mischten sich unter die tanzenden Pärchen. „Vorsicht, keiner der Muggel darf uns zaubern sehen. Diskretion."

Sie nickte. Dies war zwar nicht ihr erster Einsatz und sie kannte auch die Spielregeln, aber dennoch war sie aufs Äußerste nervös.

„Wo sind Neville und Blaise?", fragte Parvati Harry unauffällig, was auch nicht recht schwer war, da sie ziemlich dicht beieinander tanzten.

„Sie sind in einer Ecke dort drüben und prüfen, ob unmittelbar hier Wachen postiert sind."

Nach einigen Sekunden sah Harry, wie Neville ihnen das Okay gab, nämlich indem er Blaise die Hand küsste und kurz mit ihm Augenkontakt herstellte. „Es geht los", flüsterte er Parvati zu.

Unauffällig tanzten sie sich ans andere Ende des Raumes, dorthin, wo die Treppe nach unten führte. In einem unbemerkten Zeitpunkt lösten sie sich aus der Gruppe der Tänzer und huschten geschwind die Treppe hinunter. Nun hatten sie auf beiden Seiten einen Korridor vor sich, von denen zahlreiche Türen abzweigten. Niemand war zu sehen. Sie wagten es, ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen.

Nun kamen Blaise und Neville die Treppe herunter, Neville streckte beide Daumen in die Höhe, das Zeichen, dass alles okay war. Die beiden gingen in die eine Richtung.

Der blonde Harry und Parvati schlichen schnell ans andere Ende des Korridors, dorthin, wo er nach rechts abbog, und drückten sich an die Wand. Mit einem kleinen Spiegel, den Parvati aus ihrer Handtasche fischte, blickte sie um die Ecke. Eine einzige Tür befand sich am Ende, die Tür zu den Laboratorien.

„Niemand da", flüsterte sie. Gemeinsam traten sie um die Ecke und erstarrten mitten im Schritt. Zwei Männer im Anzug standen vor der Tür. Sie waren totenbleich im Gesicht und Parvati hatte sie zuvor im Spiegel nicht gesehen.

„Verdammt, wir haben's mit Vampiren zu tun!", sagte sie laut, und schon griffen die beiden Blutsauger an.

Die beiden liefen ungeheuer schnell auf Parvati und Harry zu und ließen ihnen kaum Zeit, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Harrys Gegner stürzte sich auf ihn und wollte mit ihn der Faust ins Gesicht schlagen, doch Harry brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, indem er sich duckte und ihm einem gezielten Hieb in den Bauch versetzte. Der Bauch des Vampirs schien hart wie Stahl zu sein, dennoch zuckte er zusammen und keuchte auf. Der Kampf ging sofort weiter, wobei der Vampir zwar der Stärkere, Harry aber kleiner und wendiger war.

Parvati unterdessen hatte ihre liebe Mühe, sich den zweiten Vampir vom Leib zu halten. Die hochhackigen Schuhe behinderten sie, aber da sie ihren Zauberstab griffbereit hatte, konnte sie den Vampir einfrieren.

Doch der Zauber hielt nur Sekunden an. Parvati schrie auf, als sie bemerkte, dass sich der Vampir wieder zu regen begann und fies grinste. Sie fror ihn noch einmal ein, und in den wenigen Sekunden, die sie dadurch gewonnen hatte, entledigte sie sich ihrer Schuhe und fror auch Harrys Vampir ein, um ihm eine Atempause zu verschaffen.

„Danke, Parvati", sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.

„Schau mal genauer hin", wies sie ihn an, und auch er machte große Augen, als sich die Vampire wieder zu regen begannen.

„Was...?"

Harry und Parvati schleuderten weitere Zauber auf die beiden Vampire, schließlich gelang es ihnen, sie mit Seilen aus ihren Zauberstäben zu fesseln.

„Harry, wie vernichtet man die?", fragte Parvati nervös. Die Vampire schienen tatsächlich stark genug zu sein, um die Fesseln zu sprengen.

„Wir müssen sie in Brand stecken. Nicht mal ein Vampir kommt gegen Feuer an", meinte Harry.

„Aber es gibt hier sicher Brandmelder." Parvati richtete den Blick zur Decke. „Dann sind wir aufgeflogen."

„Köpfen", meinte Harry.

„Unnötige Sauerei", erwiderte Parvati. „Denk an das viele Blut..."

„Dann bleibt nur eins übrig: Pfählen." Die beiden schauten sich an.

„Und, Harry, _wie?"_ Ihr Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf ihren Zauberstab, sie runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. Aber Harry machte sich nichts daraus.

Er schritt auf die sich windenden Vampire zu und machte ihnen mit seinem Zauberstab als Pflock kurzen Prozess. Als nur noch ein paar Staubhäufchen auf dem Boden übrig waren, drehte er sich zu Parvati um und grinste.

„Iiih", machte sie.

„Komm, gehen wir", sagte er. Parvati zog ihre Schuhe an und gemeinsam schritten sie auf das andere Ende des Korridors zu. Immer noch angeekelt starrte sie Harrys Zauberstab an, den er einsatzbereit in der Hand hielt. „Wenn du wüsstest, wo der schon überall war", scherzte Harry.

„Ich will's gar nicht wissen", meinte sie angewidert und wandte schnell den Blick ab.

Trotzdem begann Harry: „In der popeligen Nase eines fetten Trolls..."

„Iiih! Hör auf damit!"

„Im Maul von Fang, Hagrids Saurüden..."

„Uäh! Harry!"

„Psst!" Er legte einen Finger vor den Mund und lauschte. Sie hatten das Ende des Ganges erreicht, standen nun vor der einzigen Tür und hörten – nichts. Harry versuchte sich an der verschlossenen Tür, aber ein einfaches „Alohomora!" genügte natürlich nicht. Aber damit hatten sie gerechnet.

„Der Zentralzauber!", flüsterte Parvati, und Harry wendete den Spruch an, um das Zentrum des Verriegelungszaubers sichtbar zu machen. Er war doch die Türklinke. „Was soll das?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ein Zauber, der auf Alohomora nicht reagiert, was weiß ich... Ich versuch's mal auf herkömmliche Muggelmethode..." Er rannte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Harry! Was..."

Er bog um die Ecke und kam kurz darauf wieder, mit einem Feuerlöscher in der Hand.

„Hier brennt's doch gar nicht!", sagte Parvati erstaunt.

„Das nicht", grinste Harry. „Aber hast du noch nie Muggelfilme gesehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, er hob den Feuerlöscher hoch. „Das lernen schon die kleinen Kinder im Fernsehen. Feuerlöscher halten so einiges aus." Und damit schlug er mit dem Feuerlöscher auf die metallene Türschnalle ein, die nach einigen Versuchen nachgab und die Tür entriegelte. Parvati schenkte Harry einen anerkennenden Blick und wollte schon durch die Tür in den dunklen Raum gehen.

„Halt!", wies Harry sie an. Er erleuchtete den Raum mit seinem Zauberstab. Sie hatten ein Forschungslabor vor sich, mit einigen gefährlich aussehenden Flüssigkeiten in diversen Glasbehältern. Alles in allem sah das nicht sehr legal aus.

„Siehst du dort drüben?", fragte er und deutete auf verglaste Schränke. „Da drinnen muss die Flüssigkeit sein. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Schnell schritten sie hinüber, Harry schlug kurzerhand die Scheibe ein und kramte in den Phiolen herum, bis er die richtige gefunden hatte. Sie war nicht besonders groß und die Flüssigkeit darin erinnerte an Quecksilber, glitzerte aber eher rötlich-silber. Die beiden machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Als sie die Tür passierten, ging ein schrecklich heulender Alarm los.

„Haben sie uns erwischt?", fragte Parvati ängstlich.

„Nein... Aber Blaise und Neville! Renn!"

Sie stürmten den Korridor zurück, an der Treppe vorbei und bogen in den Gang ab, wo ihre Freunde verschwunden waren. Und sie hatten sie sofort gefunden. Sie befanden sich in der Mitte des Korridors und standen sich zwei zu fünf gegen Todesser mit über das Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen gegenüber. Bloß, dass es jetzt vier zu fünf stand.

Wie auf Kommando begann das Duellieren, Harry verlor schon bald den Überblick. Er kämpfte gegen einen kleinen Mann, der nicht übermäßig gut mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, und er entwaffnete ihn schnell und wendete die Ganzkörperklammer an.

Er drehte sich rasch um, um seinen Kameraden zu helfen, denn er wusste, dass einer von ihnen noch gegen zwei Todesser ankommen musste. Blaise und Neville kamen mit ihren Gegnern klar, aber zwei riesige Kerle hatten Parvati in eine Ecke gedrängt.

Harry zauberte einem der beiden hinterrücks Furunkeln ins Gesicht, während Parvati den anderen versuchte, in Schach zu halten. Der Typ mit den Furunkeln wandte sich wütend um und Harry hatte seine liebe Mühe, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Von einem Aufschrei Parvatis alarmiert, wandte er sich kurz ab, um zu beobachten, wie der Todesser jetzt mit dem Messer auf die junge Frau losging. Doch Harry konnte nicht eingreifen, da sein Gegner eben versuchte, ihn zu verletzen. Harry entwaffnete und lähmte ihn geschwind, um Parvati zu helfen. Aber viel Hilfe brauchte sie nicht mehr.

Parvati war über und über mit Blut bespritzt, das Messer des Todessers hatte ihm die Kehle durchtrennt und die Leiche lag nun vor der weinenden Parvati.

Mittlerweile hatten auch Blaise und Neville ihre Todesser außer Gefecht gebracht und Neville begann, die fremden Zauberstäbe zu zerbrechen. Sie konnten die Schwarzmagier leider nicht ins Gefängnis bringen, obwohl sie allesamt Auroren waren, da die vier diese Aktion illegal durchführten.

Harry nahm Parvati tröstend in den Arm. „Schhh... Es ist schon in Ordnung. Es war Notwehr." Dann wandte er sich Blaise zu. „Habt ihr das Buch?" Blaise nickte und schob das in schwarzes Leder gebundene Buch in den Innenraum ihrer magisch vergrößerten Handtasche, sodass niemand auf die Idee kam, darin nach einem großen Buch zu suchen. „Komm, Parvati, wir müssen gehen. Sie werden jeden Moment hier sein."

Parvati nickte tapfer und wischte sich die Tränen ab, während Blaise mit einem einfachen Zauber ihr Kleid wieder von dem Blut befreite. Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zurück, jetzt war ihnen schon jedes Aufsehen egal.

Als sie den oberen Absatz der Treppe erreichten, sahen sie, dass der Ball noch in vollem Gange war, und auch die Alarmsirene war seltsamerweise hier oben nicht zu hören. Zielstrebig gingen sie auf den Ausgang zu, an der Tür meinte Harry zu den Türstehern: „Meiner Freundin geht's nicht so gut, sie braucht etwas frische Luft."

„Haltet sie!" An der Treppe stand eine weitere Gruppe Todesser, die sofort die Verfolgung der Einbrecher aufnahm. Die vier Auroren ergriffen die Flucht, die beiden Türsteher dicht hinter sich.

„Verteilt euch!", schrie Harry, der nach links ins Gebüsch abdrehte. Parvati folgte ihm, die beiden konnten die Türsteher abwimmeln. Das Pärchen kämpfte sich unendlich lange durch die Sträucher, ehe sie vor einer Mauer standen, die wohl das Grundstück abgrenzte.

„Wir müssen hier hinüber, um raus zu kommen", sagte Harry, doch dann bemerkte er, dass Parvati wieder begonnen hatte zu weinen. „Parvati, was ist denn?", fragte er leise.

„Nichts", schluchzte sie. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir hier raus kommen."

Die beiden halfen sich gegenseitig über die Mauer und liefen sie dann entlang, bis sie auf ein im Gebüsch verstecktes Auto stießen. Sie rissen die Hintertüren auf und stiegen so schnell wie möglich ein.

Blaise und Neville saßen bereits im Inneren, ebenso wie der fünfte im Bunde. Er drehte sich zu Harry und Parvati um.

„Na, endlich da? Wir haben schon gedacht, sie hätten euch erwischt!"

Harry erwiderte säuerlich: „Und wir dachten schon, sie hätten dich erwischt! Jetzt fahr endlich los, Malfoy, oder willst du uns doch noch ans Messer liefern?"

Beleidigt wandte Draco sich dem Lenkrad zu und brauste davon.

Etwas später parkten sie sich auf dem Parkplatz eines schäbig wirkenden Motels ein. Sie verließen den Wagen und betraten das Haus. Der Besitzer des Motels, ein griesgrämiger kleiner Zauberer namens MacGowan, saß noch in der Eingangshalle und grinste ihnen zu.

„Alles glatt gegangen?", fragte er.

„Alles bestens", erwiderte Harry. „Aber wir brechen trotzdem sofort auf. Danke für alles, Pete, wir können nicht länger bleiben. Wo sind denn Anthony und Padma?"

„Sie warten bereits auf euch in meinem Wohnzimmer. Ihr findet doch allein hin, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher doch. Auf Wiedersehen, Pete."

Zielstrebig gingen die fünf Auroren in den dritten Stock, wo in Petes bescheidenem Wohnzimmer schon Parvatis Zwillingsschwester und Anthony mit gepackten Koffern auf sie warteten.

„Hat's geklappt?", fragte Anthony aufgeregt. Harry lächelte als Antwort, woraufhin Anthony sich wider entspannte.

„Parvati, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Padma, die entsetzt war über Parvatis Gesichtsausdruck.

„Geht schon", schwindelte sie. „Ich will nur nach Hause. Können wir aufbrechen, Harry?"

Er nickte. „Ich habe alles geregelt. Wir werden im Hauptquartier erwartet."

Alle nahmen ihre Koffer und disapparierten, nur um Augenblicke später wieder in der Eingangshalle im Grimmauldplatz wieder aufzutauchen. Es gab Harry immer noch jedes Mal einen Stich, wenn er Sirius' Haus betrat – das Haus, das jetzt ihm gehörte. Nymphadora Tonks hatte das Haus ursprünglich bekommen, da sie nahe mit den Blacks verwandt war, aber da sie nichts damit anfangen konnte, da ihr ihre Eltern bereits ein Haus vermacht hatten, hatte sie beschlossen, dieses alte Haus Harry zu vermachen. Der wiederum hatte mit Dumbledore einige Gespräche geführt, in denen unter anderem besprochen wurde, dass sich das Hauptquartier des Ordens immer noch an diesem geheimen Ort befinden sollte. Trotz allem bezeichnete Harry diesen Ort immer noch als „Sirius' Haus".

Die Heimgekehrten betraten die Küche, wo einige Mitglieder des Ordens, unter ihnen auch Professor Dumbledore, sie bereits erwarteten. Dumbledore lächelte wissend, als hätte er gewusst, dass die sieben jungen Auroren in diesem Moment die Küche betreten würden.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte der immer noch blonde Harry, „die Falken melden sich von ihrem Einsatz in den USA erfolgreich zurück."

==================================================

**_A/N: _**_Hach, so ein langes erstes Kapitel! #seufz# Ein kleines Review wär' nett! Je mehr ich krieg, desto schneller gibt's ein Update! Oder besser, vielleicht gibt's dann überhaupt ein Update, ich weiß nämlich noch nicht genau, ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder nicht... Kommt darauf an, wie's euch gefällt. --- Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir, warum denn Parvati so durch den Wind ist und was in der Zwischenzeit mit Ron und Hermine passiert ist. _


	2. Zurück in London

**_Disclaimer: _**_Wie immer, nichts gehört mir, alles gehört J. K. R. _

**_A/N: _**_So... erst mal gibt's in dieser Fanfic natürlich auch ein Pärchen, ach, was sag ich, es gibt mehrere, aber wen Harry abkriegt, verrat ich noch nicht. Und ich werde auch kaum öfter als ein Mal pro Woche zu einem Update kommen (eher noch seltener, tut mir Leid, bin bloß eine arme Schülerin, die in den Ferien arbeiten muss und jeden Tag total kaputt nach Hause kommt...) und außerdem tippsle ich momentan an sagenhaften 6 Stories rum (Weil ich schon dabei bin: Lest doch auch meine anderen! #ich liebe Werbung, wirklich#)_

_Jaah, bevor ich vergesse, die Story ist nicht betagelesen, also verzeiht bitte alle Fehler, die ihr findet!_

_Danke an alle meine Reviewer: Lady Candlelight, BlackRoseLily, Kathleen potter, XXCherubYY, Miss Shirley-Blythe_

_So, ich hab genug gequasselt, hier gibt's Chappie Nummer 2!_

==================================================

**Leben als Gejagte**

**Kapitel 2**

**Zurück in London**

==================================================

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte der immer noch blonde Harry, „die Falken melden sich von ihrem Einsatz in den USA erfolgreich zurück."

==================================================

Etwas später verließen Harry und Dumbledore das kleine Zimmer, das als Büro diente. Die Falken – eine Sondereinheit von jungen Auroren, allesamt aus Harrys Jahrgang – saßen gesammelt im Salon und warteten auf Harrys Bericht. Dumbledore musste bereits wieder aufbrechen, da der Orden immer noch eine geheime Organisation war und die Öffentlichkeit nichts davon wissen durfte.

Um einen Tisch saßen die restlichen Mitglieder der Falken-Einheit und warteten gespannt auf Harry. Parvati sah besonders mitgenommen aus, wie die anderen auch, die bei dem Einsatz mitgewirkt hatten, denn sie litten auch unter einer Art Apparations-Jetlag. Immerhin war es früher Morgen, der Einsatz in den Staaten hatte heute Abend stattgefunden – mittlerweile schon gestern Abend.

Neben Neville, Blaise, Parvati, Padma, Anthony und Draco saßen auch noch Zacharias Smith und Dean Thomas am Tisch. Die beiden gehörten ebenfalls zu den Falken, waren aber vor kurzem krank gewesen und deshalb noch nicht bei vollen Kräften. Daher war es einleuchtend, dass sie bei diesem Einsatz nicht mitmachten.

Jeder Einzelne hatte seinen Blick auf Harry, ihren Anführer, gerichtet. Schießlich ergriff er mit müder Stimme das Wort.

„Leute, mit dem Buch ist alles in Ordnung, Dumbledore lässt die Flüssigkeit eben überprüfen. Er hat gemeint, wir sollen uns mal eine Auszeit gönnen und er hat uns hiermit drei Tage frei gegeben."

Seine Kameraden grummelten, Harry hob ironisch einen Mundwinkel, ein Lächeln andeutend. Jeder Einzelne wusste ganz genau, dass der Orden ehrenamtlich war und sie immer noch fünf Mal in der Woche ins Ministerium mussten, um für Fudge „Schwarzmagier" zu fangen. Fudge wusste zwar inzwischen, dass Voldemort zurück war, aber er unternahm erst dann etwas, wenn es beinahe schon zu spät war – oder besser, er ließ unternehmen. Fudge kam es seltsamerweise bislang noch nicht in den Sinn, Vorbeugemaßnahmen zu treffen – im Gegensatz zum Orden des Phönix. Schon etliche Angriffe durch Todesser konnten durch den Orden verhindert werden, während Fudge noch ahnungslos in seinem Büro im Ministerium saß.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass wir alle einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen haben", sagte Harry und gähnte verhalten. „Wenn es Fragen gibt, die warten können, dann fragt mich bitte morgen Früh, eure Betten warten bereits auf euch."

Dankbar gingen die Falken nach oben. Sie hatten feste Zimmer im Hauptquartier, das Haus war groß genug und manchmal ließ es die Situation nicht zu, dass die Mitglieder sofort nach Hause gingen.

Harry hatte ein großes Zimmer im dritten Stock für sich, auf das er nun zusteuerte. Hinter sich hörte er Draco, der unmittelbar im Nebenzimmer schlief. Auch Draco wohnte hier fix. Anfangs war Harry sehr unbehaglich zumute gewesen, dass er einen Malfoy bei sich aufnehmen sollte, aber abgesehen von einigen kleineren Sticheleien war er ganz erträglich.

Die beiden öffneten zur gleichen Zeit die Türen, Harry wollte eben sein Zimmer betreten.

„Potter!", hörte er Dracos Stimme.

„Was?", fragte er rüde und drehte sich um.

„Nächstes Mal", grinste Draco, „übergibst du mir einen aktiven Part, klar, Potter?"

„Wir werden sehen, Malfoy", lächelte Harry schwach. „Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Potter."

==================================================

Der nächste Morgen verlief für Harry und den Rest der Falken in einem seltsamen Dämmerzustand. Allesamt hätten sie beinahe verschlafen, kamen ziemlich spät im Ministerium an und vor allem wirkten sie ausgesprochen unausgeschlafen. Es war eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen, und Harry dachte, dass er, wenn es keinen Kaffee geben würde, schon längst rausgeschmissen worden wäre.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, beschlossen die Falken, sich im Hauptquartier zu treffen, um mit Harry noch einmal ihren letzten Einsatz zu besprechen. Es befanden sich fast ständig einige Mitglieder des Ordens im Hauptquartier, so auch heute. Einer von ihnen war Ron Weasley, er saß in der Küche und wartete auf seinen besten Freund.

„Hey, Ron", begrüßte ihn Harry.

„Hallo, Harry, du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus." Ron musterte sein Gesicht, und Harry kam sich plötzlich doppelt so müde vor wie noch eine Minute vorher.

„Ja, ich hab in letzter Zeit nicht gerade viel Schlaf abbekommen..." Er gähnte herzhaft. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein paar Krücken, die neben Ron am Tisch lehnten.

„Sag mal, Ron, wofür brauchst du denn die Krücken?"

„Hm, na ja, weil ich sonst nicht gehen kann?"

„Oh." Harrys Blick fiel nun auf Rons rechtes Bein. Die Hose war hochgekrempelt und der Fuß dick einbandagiert. „Wie hast du denn das angestellt?"

„Nicht so tragisch, das ist beim Quidditchtraining passiert. Unfälle kommen eben vor...das ist ein doppelter Unterschenkelbruch, wenn ich das Fachchinesisch des Arztes richtig übersetzt habe. Ich darf jetzt für mindestens eine Woche nicht mehr auf einen Besen und bin an Krücken gebunden. Mit Magie lässt sich zwar einiges schnell korrigieren, aber dennoch gibt's keine Garantie, dass ich mir den Knochen gleich wieder breche."

Harry nickte verstehend. Ron hatte nach Hogwarts vorübergehend bei Fred und George gearbeitet, bis er schließlich die Zusage bekommen hatte, als Reserve-Hüter bei Puddlemere United _(**A/N: **Puddlemere United ist laut der deutschen Bücher Eintracht Pfützensee. Ich finde diesen Namen belämmert, also verzeiht mir bitte, wenn ich den englischen Ausdruck benutze.)_ zu spielen. Harry hatte damals mit Oliver Wood, dem momentanen Hüter, gesprochen, und Wood hatte auch nur zugestimmt, weil ein anderer Spieler gewechselt hatte. Aber wenn Ron wüsste, dass Harry damit etwas zu tun gehabt hatte...

„Ach, Harry", sagte Ron grinsend. „Das ist es nicht, weshalb ich gekommen bin. Ich habe gestern eine Expresseule von Hermine bekommen. Sie wird heute vorbeischauen und bis Samstag hier bleiben. Ist das nicht großartig?"

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und die Müdigkeit plötzlich verschwand. Er hatte Hermine seit etwa drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Seine beste Freundin war nach Frankreich gegangen, um zu studieren, und hatte dort auch zu arbeiten begonnen. Sie war zwar oft nach England zurückgekommen, um ihre Eltern und ihre Freunde zu besuchen, aber durch Harrys Verpflichtungen als Auror, Mitglied des Phönixordens und Anführer der Falken war er so oft fort, dass er für sonstiges keine Zeit aufbringen konnte. Das würde sich hiermit ändern, denn heute war Mittwoch.

„Ist sie denn schon da?", fragte er.

„Nein, sie schrieb, sie würde zuerst ihre Eltern begrüßen und dann sofort hierher apparieren."

„Oh, gut." Harry lächelte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich hab noch eine kurze Besprechung mit den Falken."

Die Besprechung war schließlich noch kürzer, als Harry sich das gedacht hatte. Alle waren müde, sie hatten nicht so viele detaillierte Fragen wie gewöhnlich. Schließlich sagte Harry ihnen, sie sollten besser zusehen, dass sie etwas Schlaf nachholten und sich ausruhten. Die Falken waren ihm dankbar und gingen.

„Ähm, Harry?" Parvati war als Einzige noch dageblieben.

„Ja?"

„Kann ich vielleicht ... mit dir reden?" Sie war nervös und machte einen unsicheren Eindruck.

„Ja, sicher. Setzen wir uns dort drüben hin?" Er deutete auf ein Sofa, das in der Ecke des Zimmers stand.

Wortlos ging sie hinüber und wartete, dass Harry sich setzte. Dann blickte sie aber immer noch auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände und schien nicht die rechten Worte zu finden.

„Parvati", sagte Harry schließlich, „worum geht's denn?"

„Ähm, gestern, du weißt schon... Der Einsatz in diesem Haus in Amerika. Ich...ich wollte es nicht, wirklich nicht, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Sonst hätte er mich umgebracht. Ich..." Sie begann zu weinen, sah aber immer noch nicht auf. Harry verstand plötzlich, wovon sie sprach. Sie hatte einen der Todesser getötet. Er zog sie an seine Schulter und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Hast du schon mit irgend jemandem darüber gesprochen? Padma etwa?" Er wusste, dass die Zwillinge sich sehr nahe standen.

Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie würde mich nicht verstehen." Sie schniefte laut. „Sie ist doch noch nie wirklich in dieser Lage gewesen..."

Harry beschwor mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ein Taschentuch und reichte es ihr. Sie putzte sich laut die Nase, ehe sie mit hoffnungsvoll glänzenden Augen zu ihm aufsah. „Ah...und du denkst, ich würde dich verstehen, weil ich schon mal...in dieser Lage war?", fragte Harry sanft.

Parvati nickte. „Du warst es doch schon, oder? Ich meine..."

„Ja", flüsterte Harry. „Ich habe schon einige Menschen umgebracht, und ich bin keineswegs stolz darauf."

Parvati nickte. „Wie bist du damit fertig geworden?"

„Na ja, hmm... Ich fange am besten von vorne an. Ich war damals noch keine 17, ich bin wieder einmal nur knapp Voldemort entkommen und ein paar Todesser hatten die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Schlussendlich standen wir uns dann gegenüber, ich gegen Lucius Malfoy, Draco und den alten MacNair. Aber ich hatte ungeheures Glück."

Er war in eine Sackgasse geraten und stand nun drei Gegnern gegenüber. Mit einem einfachen Schildzauber konnte er sich einige Sekunden Luft verschaffen, aber hätte Draco nicht seinen eigenen Vater davon abgehalten, ihn – Harry – zu töten, dann wäre MacNair nicht abgelenkt gewesen und Harry hätte ihn niemals mit seinem Dolch in den Bauch tödlich verwundet. Der Henker ist verblutet und noch am selben Abend gestorben. Lucius Malfoy war inzwischen bewusstlos und er wurde einer Gruppe Auroren übergeben, woraufhin er vor Gericht und schließlich nach Askaban kam. Draco war immer noch ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen, er hatte das dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen, aber seine Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore schon mehrfach bewiesen. Harry hegte keine Zweifel darüber, auf wessen Seite er nun stand.

„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore, und ich kann dir nur das sagen, was er auch mir damals gesagt hatte", sagte Harry leise. „Parvati, du hast keine Schuld daran. Es ging um dein Überleben, er hätte dich sonst getötet, wenn du ihn nicht zuerst erwischt hättest. Du kannst dir keinen Vorwurf machen, du hast das einzig Richtige getan."

Parvati war sichtlich hin- und hergerissen. Sie griff nach Harrys Hand. „Harry, ich weiß, keiner hat das Recht, einen anderen umzubringen, aber deshalb ist es noch lange nicht gut, wenn ich ihn...umgebracht habe. Er war zwar ein Todesser, aber er hat so einen Tod nicht verdient!"

„Ich weiß, Parvati, ich weiß", flüsterte Harry. Sie hatte wieder zu weinen begonnen, und er legte tröstend einen Arm um sie. „Das Leben ist nicht fair, aber du musst versuchen, weiterzuleben, deine Arbeit fortzusetzen. Denk an unser Ziel. Denk daran, wie viele Unschuldige Voldemort und seine Leute schon umgebracht haben. Wir geben unser Bestes, und so etwas kommt nun einmal vor."

„Aber... aber..." Parvati schluchzte und klammerte sich an Harry.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld", sagte Harry immer wieder, und schließlich hörte sie zu schluchzen auf und sie schlief mit dem Kopf in Harrys Schoß ein.

Harry wartete, bis sie tief und fest schlief, dann stand er auf, legte sie behutsam wieder hin und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu einem nahen Schrank, um darin nach einer Decke zu suchen. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte und sie über Parvati gebreitet hatte, hörte er ein leises Geräusch hinter sich, eine Stimme, die er kannte.

„Hi, Harry, du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus."

Er erkannte die Stimme seiner besten Freundin gleich, obwohl er sie schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Hermine!", rief er erfreut, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren, überließ Parvati dem Schlaf der Gerechten und verließ mit Hermine leise das Zimmer. „Na, das war ja eine Begrüßung", grinste Harry und zog sie in eine rippenbrechende Umarmung.

„Hey, Harry, willst du mich erdrücken, oder was?" Sie klang etwas atemlos.

„Nein, tut mir Leid", sagte er, ohne es wirklich so zu meinen, und ließ von ihr ab.

„Seit wann bist du denn platinblond?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und zupfte an einem Büschel seiner widerspenstigen Haare herum.

„Ach, schon eine ganze Weile", meinte er ausweichend. „Draco... ähm, Malfoy hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, um in der Öffentlichkeit ein bisschen weniger aufzufallen."

Sie hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen, beließ es vorerst aber dabei. „Komm schon, gehen wir wieder zu Ron, er kann doch mit seinen Krücken nicht so leicht hier heraufkommen", meinte Hermine und hintereinander gingen sie in die Küche.

Harry hatte jetzt die Gelegenheit, sie genauer zu beobachten. Sie hatte ihre langen, gelockten braunen Haare mit einem schwarzen Band zurückgebunden und trug eine alte Jeans und einen blauen Pullover, dessen Ärmel sie hochgekrempelt hatte. Im Gesicht hatte sie sich so gut wie nicht verändert. Sie hatte ein Glänzen in den Augen, das darauf schließen ließ, dass sie glücklich war. _Weil sie wieder zurück in London ist? Weil sie bei mir ist?,_ fragte sich Harry insgeheim.

Natürlich hatte Ron Hermine zuvor schon begrüßt, ehe sie Harry holen gegangen war. Auch Ron schien sich zu freuen, dass Hermine da war, und sie sprachen über dieses und jenes und waren einfach froh, wieder in ihrer alten Clique zu sein.

Hermine hatte nach ihrem Studium in Paris bei einem französischen Pharmakonzern zu arbeiten begonnen. Die Arbeit in der Forschungsabteilung machte ihr großen Spaß, sie liebte es einfach, zu experimentieren und zu forschen. Harry glaubte es ihr sofort, denn sie sprach mit so viel Begeisterung von ihrer Arbeit, dass sie ihn ansteckte.

„Ach ja, ich muss euch beiden etwas mitteilen", sagte Hermine schließlich. Ron und Harry blickten sie verwundert an, Hermine lächelte. „Ich werde bald heiraten."

==================================================

**_A/N: _**_Na,wisst ihr jetzt, welches mein Pairing sein wird? #grins# Gleich hier in der Ecke gibt's einen netten lila Button, der darauf wartet, dass er angeklickt wird... #wink mit dem Zaunpfahl# Je mehr Reviews ich krieg, desto schneller gibt's ein neues Chappie! Im nächsten Kapitel ... öhm, weiß ich noch nicht so genau, lasst euch doch mal überraschen!_


	3. Das Ultimatum

**_Disclaimer: _**_Wie immer, nichts gehört mir, alles gehört J. K. R. _

**_A/N: _**_Tut mir Leid tut mir Leid tut mir sooooo Leid! Ich weiß, dass ich schon viel zu lang nicht mehr an dieser Story gearbeitet hab, und ich weiß auch, dass es in näherer Zukunft kein neues Kapitel geben wird. Hab im Moment viel zu viel um die Ohren. Aber mit diesem Kapitel möchte ich euch allen sagen, dass es sicher noch weiter gehen wird, ich lasse eine Story normalerweise nicht unbeendet..._

* * *

**Leben als Gejagte**

**Kapitel 03 **

**Das Ultimatum**

* * *

„Ach ja, ich muss euch beiden etwas mitteilen", sagte Hermine schließlich. Ron und Harry blickten sie verwundert an, Hermine lächelte. „Ich werde bald heiraten."

* * *

Harrys Magen drehte sich bei diesen Worten um (ein Glück, dass er bislang noch nicht dazu gekommen war, etwas zu essen...), jegliches Glücksgefühl verschwand sofort wieder und er setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

„Wirklich? Ich freue mich für dich, Hermine", log er. Es kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, und auch nur deshalb, weil er überspielen wollte, dass es ihn tief getroffen hatte. Aber es war weniger die Nachricht, dass sie heiraten würde, die ihn entsetzte, am meisten schmerzte es ihn, dass Hermine glücklich aussah.

„Wer ist denn der Glückliche?", fragte Ron interessiert. Beide schienen den inneren Kampf in Harry nicht zu bemerken.

„Natürlich, er heißt John Green und kommt ursprünglich aus Leeds, obwohl er im Moment in Paris ist. Er hat bislang dort gearbeitet, an der Uni, wo ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Und er ist einfach wunderbar", schwärmte sie. Harry wurde schlecht.

„Ähm, und ... wann werdet ihr ... heiraten?", fragte Harry mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. Er räusperte sich.

„Die Hochzeit ist für Freitag, den 2. August angesetzt", sagte Hermine. Der 2. August. Bis dahin waren es keine zwei Monate mehr. Harry wollte nur noch aus dem Zimmer raus.

„Wie alt ist denn dein John?", fragte Ron grinsend.

„Er ist 29."

„So alt! Hermine, du bist doch erst 23!" Ron tat entsetzt.

„Ach, das Alter spielt bei der wahren Liebe doch keine Rolle...", meinte Hermine ausweichend. Ron kicherte.

„Unsere Hermine hat's wirklich erwischt!" Hermine wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht. „Ist er ein Zauberer?", fragte Ron weiter.

„Ja, er war auch in Hogwarts. Wir haben vor, noch eine Weile in Frankreich zu bleiben und dann nach England zu übersiedeln, in zwei oder drei Jahren. Aber heiraten werden wir hier, in London."

„Warum ist er nicht hier, wenn er doch ein Zauberer ist? Ich möchte ihn kennen lernen!", forschte Ron weiter nach.

„Ron, das hier ist das Hauptquartier des Ordens! Wir sind zwar Mitglieder, aber wir können trotzdem nicht so einfach fremde Leute herbringen, das geht nicht so leicht..."

Ron nickte verstehend, Harry wurde es nun endgültig zu viel. „Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich muss wirklich jede Menge Schlaf nachholen..."

Langsam erhob er sich und verließ die Küche. Dann lehnte er sich erst einmal erleichtert gegen die wieder geschlossene Tür und atmete ein paar Mal tief aus und ein. Er wollte nichts mehr, als wirklich zu schlafen und alles zu vergessen, oder vielleicht aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Also ging er die Treppe hinauf, nur um festzustellen, dass er zuerst noch ein Buch holen wollte. Einige Mitglieder der Falken waren in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer, das früher einmal ein verdrecktes Arbeitszimmer gewesen war und wo er sein Buch zurückgelassen hatte.

Padma und Anthony knutschten in einer Ecke herum, als wären sie allein im Raum. „Hey, ihr beiden!", rief er ihnen zu. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Sie fuhren auseinander, Anthony hatte einen hochroten Kopf. Padma warf ein Kissen nach Harry, der es aber auffing und lachend zurückwarf. Die beiden Ravenclaws waren schon seit ihrer Schulzeit ein Pärchen.

Neville und Zacharias blickten von ihrem Zauberschachspiel auf, um kurz zu grinsen und sich dann wieder in das Spiel zu vertiefen. Dean blickte weiterhin gespannt auf den Bildschirm des tragbaren Fernsehers, den er vor sich auf einem Tisch platziert hatte. Er stammte aus einer Muggelfamilie und konnte dem Fußball einfach nicht abschwören.

Harry ging zielstrebig zu dem Tisch hin, hob kurz Deans Fernseher an und zog ein Buch darunter hervor.

„Mann, Harry! Ich seh nichts mehr!" Harry stellte den Fernseher wieder ab. „Und jetzt ist er zu weit unten! Ich hab extra ein paar Bücher zusammengesucht, damit ich ein Podest basteln kann!"

„Dean, du bist doch ein Zauberer!", sagte Harry entnervt. „Lass ihn doch schweben!"

Plötzlich polterte es auf dem Flur draußen, die Tür wurde geräuschvoll aufgerissen und ein extrem wütend dreinblickender Draco Malfoy, nur mit einer Boxershort bekleidet und mit feuchten Haaren, kam hereingestürmt.

„Wer hat schon wieder meinen Tiegel mit Drachentalgcreme aus dem Bad geklaut?", brüllte er. „Der war sündhaft teuer! ... Thomas, du warst es, gib's zu!"

Dean war so verwirrt, dass er gar kein Wort herausbrachte.

„Wofür schmierst _du_ dir Creme ins Gesicht?", fragte Padma erstaunt. Die Jungs hatten ein Badezimmer zusammen, ebenso wie die Mädchen im anderen Stockwerk.

Draco war immer noch rasend vor Wut. „Na glaubst du, ich schlafe meinen Schönheitsschlaf, ohne zuvor die reinigende Creme aufzutragen? Bei den Horden an Todessern, die ich täglich kille?"

„In Boxershorts?", kam es nun von der Tür. Auch Blaise hatte den Weg ins Wohnzimmer gefunden und starrte Draco mit erhobenen Brauen und verschränkten Armen an.

„Äh, na ja..." Draco war peinlich berührt. „Zurück zum Hauptthema. Thomas, für welche perversen Spielchen brauchst du _meine_ Drachentalgcreme?"

Dean war aus seiner Starre erwacht. „Perverse Spielchen? Jetzt hör aber mal auf, Malfoy, du bist doch derjenige von uns, der krank im Hirn ist! Was sollte ich mit deiner Gesichtscreme anfangen?"

„Na wenn ich ehrlich bin", sagte Draco hochnäsig, „dann will ich das gar nicht so genau wissen. Erspar mir die Einzelheiten, Thomas, gib mir nur meinen Tiegel zurück! Und wage es nie wieder, ihn zu entwenden!"

„Hier, Draco", sagte Blaise und reichte ihm einen runden, topfartigen Behälter, auf dem in großen Lettern _Monty's feinste Drachentalgcreme – reinigt, klärt und pflegt _zu lesen war.

Draco war erstarrt. „Wa-wa-was t-tust du denn mi-mit _meiner _Drachentalgcreme?"

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Draco, die Tür zum Klo im ersten Stock quietscht. Ich konnte das Öl zum Schmieren nicht finden, also hab ich das Erstbeste genommen. Deine Gesichtscreme ist wunderbar ölig und nicht zu dickflüssig, also..."

Sie konnte gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn schon war Draco an ihr vorbei und hatte ihr den Tiegel entrissen. Alle im Zimmer kicherten, sogar Harry, aber er besann sich schnell eines Besseren und lief Draco nach. Der war inzwischen im Bad verschwunden und hatte sich eingeschlossen.

Harry überlegte, ob er anklopfen sollte, aber schon wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und ein vollständig bekleideter Draco Malfoy trat heraus, mit einem immer noch miesepetrigem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was?", knurrte er.

„Lass uns reden", sagte Harry kurz und bündig.

„Hm", machte Draco, was wohl eine Zustimmung sein sollte. Er ging voraus und Harry folgte ihm in ein kleines Zimmer, das noch nicht ganz entrümpelt war. Sie setzten sich auf ein paar Kisten.

Harry sah Draco geradewegs an, er aber blickte zu Boden, aus dem Fenster, irgendwo hin, um bloß nicht seinem Blick begegnen zu müssen. Harry wollte Draco den Beginn machen lassen. Er fühlte sich für die Falken verantwortlich und wollte nicht, dass sie ständig stritten, sich aber aussprechen konnten, wenn es sein musste. In Parvati hatte er sich nicht getäuscht, aber Draco sorgte doch immer wieder für Überraschungen.

Als Draco immer noch nichts sagte, ergriff Harry das Wort. „Draco, ich denke..."

„Ich kann mir sehr wohl denken, was du denkst, Harry", sagte er, „denn du bist so leicht durchschaubar, man kann in deinem Gesicht lesen wie einem Buch."

„Was?", fragte Harry verstört. Draco hatte ihn mit dieser Aussage überrumpelt.

„Nicht immer, nein, wenn du in Aktion bist, kannst du eine perfekte Maske auflegen. Aber hier, wenn du dich in Sicherheit befindest ... Du fühlst dich einsam."

„Was? Nein", stritt Harry ab, „ich fühl' mich doch nicht einsam. Es leben so viele Leute in diesem Haus..."

„Und doch bist du einsam", unterbrach Draco wieder. „Ich weiß genau, dir fehlt ein Mensch, dem du zu hundert Prozent vertrauen kannst, dem du alles sagen kannst, bei dem du dich sicher fühlst."

„Ach, und woher willst du das wissen?", entgegnete Harry spitz.

Draco schwieg lange. Schließlich sagte er: „Weil es mir genauso geht."

Harry war ... ja, was war er? Erstaunt? Verblüfft? Entsetzt? Alles zusammen? Warum verschaffte Draco ihm so plötzlich einen Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt? Genau das fragte er ihn auch.

„Hm...ich weiß nicht." Draco fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare. „Darf ich nicht auch mal einfach ehrlich sein?", fragte er und eisblaue Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne. „Du hast mich bis jetzt kein einziges Mal angelogen."

„Und du mich schon?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte", wich Draco aus, ebenfalls grinsend. Plötzlich wurde er wieder ernst. „Du hast mir mehr als ein Mal das Leben gerettet."

„Du mir genauso", erwiderte Harry.

„Mag sein. Trotzdem...wir sind uns vielleicht ähnlicher, als du denkst."

Harry hob fragend die Augenbrauen, aber er wusste, was Draco meinte. Sie beide waren sehr unterschiedlich, und doch wollte keiner von ihnen, dass Voldemort unumschränkte Macht bekam. Es war öffentlich bekannt, dass Harry Voldemort auf gewisse Weise „jagte", aber kaum einer wusste, dass in Wirklichkeit Voldemort Harry jagte. So ähnlich war es mit Draco. In der Öffentlichkeit stand er auf Voldemorts Seite und war hinter Harry her, aber nur wenige wussten, dass sie insgeheim dasselbe Ziel verfolgten, nämlich Voldemort zu besiegen.

_Wenn es an die große Glocke käme, dass Draco und ich im selben Haus wohnen...,_ dachte Harry und musste schmunzeln. Draco grinste ebenfalls, er musste wohl an das selbe gedacht haben, denn er sagte: „Deshalb sind wir noch lange keine Freunde, Potter."

Draco grinste immer noch, genauso wie Harry. „Wie du meinst, Malfoy."

Abrupt wechselte Draco das Thema. „Was ist also los mit dir, Harry? Du bist seit heute total verändert. Eigentlich ist es mir erst heute aufgefallen, vor allem im Wohnzimmer." Harry machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Ich hab euch beobachtet", forschte Draco weiter. „Dich und Parvati. Als sie sich an deiner Schulter ausgeheult hatte." Langsam dämmerte es Harry.

„Oh, Parvati, na klar. Nein, sie ist es nicht. Ich meine, sie ist eine Freundin von mir, und durch die gemeinsame Arbeit sind wir öfter zusammen unterwegs und alles, aber..."

„Du empfindest nichts für sie", nickte Draco. „Hab ich mir gedacht. Ihr hättet schon viel früher die Gelegenheit gehabt, zusammen zu kommen. Es muss etwas anderes sein. Jemand anderes."

„Was...?", fragte Harry. Er fühlte sich wieder einmal überrumpelt.

„Es muss ein Mädchen sein", stellte Draco fest. „Oder...du bist doch nicht etwa in einen Jungen verknallt, Harry?"

„Nein!", brauste Harry auf.

„Gut."

Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille. Von unten drangen gedämpfte Geräusche herauf, Harry erkannte die Stimmen sofort. Es waren Ron und Hermine, die herzlich lachten. Harry blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Warte, _sie_ ist es, nicht wahr?", fragte Draco aufgeregt. „Wann ist sie denn zurückgekommen?"

„Wer?" Harry stellte sich dumm und blickte immer noch zum Fenster raus.

„Granger-Schlammblut. Deine beste Freundin. Du weißt schon."

„Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut", erwiderte Harry matt. „Sie ist seit heute zurück. Und..."

„Und was?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Sie wird bald heiraten." Harrys Stimme hörte sich an, als ob jemand gestorben wäre. Draco aber lachte seltsamerweise. „Was?", fuhr Harry ihn böse an.

„Mein lieber Mann, dass ich so was noch einmal erleben darf", lachte Draco. „Potter, du bis verknallt! In Hermine Granger!"

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr", sagte Harry und wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht.

„Das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen, Harry", sagte Draco, immer noch lachend.

„Ich mein' es ernst." Harrys Stimme bekam einen drohenden Unterton.

„Ja, ja, schon gut." Draco überlegte kurz. „Sag mal, wie lange hast du sie jetzt nicht gesehen?"

„Ein paar Jahre", sagte Harry verstört.

„Und bevor sie gegangen ist, warst du mit Ginny zusammen", stellte Draco fest.

„Und vor ihr mit Cho, danke. Ich kann mich selber daran erinnern", sagte Harry giftig.

„Nein, was ich damit sagen will", sagte Draco gutgelaunt, „ist, dass du niemals Zeit hattest, an Granger zu denken, weil du immer mit anderen Mädchen beschäftigt warst. Und jetzt, wo sie wieder zurück ist, hat es dich wie der Blitz getroffen."

„Draco, wir sind hier nicht im Fernsehen. Du könntest locker eine Talkshow moderieren. Oder du könntest Problemchen-Doktor werden, du weißt schon, die Leute kommen zu dir, wenn sie Probleme haben, und sagen: ‚Oh, Dr. Draco, ich hab ein Problem, und das ist so... Ich glaube ich bin schwul...' Huhu, na, wär' das nicht was für dich?"

„Nein danke, und lenk gefälligst nicht vom Thema ab." Harry konnte buchstäblich zusehen, wie Draco sich immer weiter in diese Sache hineinsteigerte.

„Was willst du eigentlich?", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Nun, da gibt's mehrere Dinge", gab Draco zu. „Zuerst mal, hätte ich gern den Malfoy-Familienbesitz mitsamt dem dazugehörigen Vermögen zurück, aber da müsste ich wohl zum Minister höchstpersönlich gehen." Harry starrte ihn wütend an, Draco räusperte sich. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich will, dass mein Boss namens Harry Potter, in dessen Haus ich zufällig wohne, nicht total verzweifelt ist und seine Wut an seinen Untertanen – einer davon bin auch ich, nur zur Erläuterung – auslässt, und um ebendies zu verhindern, will ich ihm die Frau beschaffen, in die er so hoffnungslos verknallt ist."

„Frauen sind doch keine Ware, Draco", sagte Harry erstaunt.

„Jawohl. Wie schon mein alter Vater sagte, der jetzt – zum Glück für uns alle – in Askaban sitzt: ‚Eine Frau ist keine Ware, sondern eine Dienstleistung.'"

Harry musste schmunzeln und Draco grinste, denn er hatte es geschafft, Harry aus seiner trübseligen Stimmung etwas herauszuholen.

„Du bist verrückt, Malfoy", sagte Harry aus vollem Herzen.

„Danke, danke, Autogramme gibt's später, aber zurück zu deiner Zukünftigen", er wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Nun, das Mädel hat uns eine schwere Aufgabe auferlegt, denn sie hat uns ein Ultimatum gestellt. Wir haben Zeit bis am... Wann soll die Hochzeit stattfinden?"

„Am 2. August", sagte Harry traurig. „So bald schon..."

„Genau, wir haben Zeit bis am 2. August, um die Hochzeit zu verhindern... oder sagen wir lieber, bis am 1. August. Es würde schon komisch aussehen, wenn... Aber egal. Wir brauchen einen Plan, Harry, und zwar einen guten, der funktioniert. Und noch wichtiger: schnell."

„Eine Frage noch, Draco", sagte Harry. „Warum willst du mir wirklich helfen? Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich in sie verliebt bin."

„Hmm... Antworte jetzt nur ehrlich und so schnell du kannst, klar?", fragte Draco. Harry nickte. „Gut. Wie heißt du?"

„Ha ha", machte Harry witzlos.

„Nein, komm schon, Harry, jetzt im Ernst. Wie heißt du?"

„Harry James Potter."

„Wer ist deine beste Freundin?"

„Hermine Granger."

„Seit wann kennst du sie?"

„Seit ich 11 war."

„Wann ist sie nach Frankreich gegangen?"

„Direkt nach Hogwarts."

„Und wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt?"

„Traurig. Ich wollte ihr am liebsten nachlaufen."

„Warum hast du's nicht getan?"

„Ich wollte Ginny nicht weh tun. Sie ist Rons kleine Schwester."

„Hast du sie oft gesehen, seitdem sie nach Frankreich gegangen war?"

„Nein."

„Hast du oft an sie gedacht?"

„Ja, sehr oft."

„Was hast du gefühlt, als du sie heute wieder gesehen hast?"

„Ich war so glücklich, sie zu sehen."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich hab sie umarmt und ... ich hätte sie am liebsten nicht wieder losgelassen."

„Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als sie dir von ihrer Heirat erzählte?"

„Ich hätte mich am liebsten übergeben oder irgend etwas zertrümmert oder auf irgend jemanden eingeschlagen oder..."

„Genug, genug, das reicht, Harry", sagte Draco.

„Und, wie lautet Ihr Ergebnis, Dr. Draco?", fragte Harry lahm.

„Mein Ergebnis lautet: Patient Potter, Sie sind hoffnungslos verknallt und nichts und niemand kann Sie mehr davon abbringen, auch ich nicht."

„Du solltest nicht ins Fernsehen gehen als Problemchen-Doktor, Draco, sondern Kriminalist werden."

„Danke, danke", sagte Draco sichtlich erfreut. „Aber ich bin mit meinem Job als Auror, Todesser, Spion für den Orden und Mitglied der Falken total ausgelastet. Keine 10 Thestrals könnten mich dazu bewegen. Aber du siehst es nun auch ein, oder?"

„Was?", fragte Harry. Dracos rasante Themenwechsel konnten manchmal ziemlich verwirrend sein.

„Dass du in Granger verliebt bist, Mann!"

„Es wäre möglich", gab Harry zu. Als er Dracos Blick sah, änderte er aber schnell seine Meinung. „Gut, gut, ja, ich denke ich bin in sie verliebt."

„Sehr gut."

„Was? Warum?"

„Dann wäre das mal geklärt."

„Ach so. Ich geh jetzt schlafen."

„Und was ist mit unserem Plan, Harry? Wir müssen Pläne aushecken! Und wir haben nicht mehr übermäßig viel Zeit! Granger wird bald heiraten, und zwar nicht dich, Mann! Sie hat uns ein Ultimatum auferlegt, und wir werden kläglich scheitern, wenn du dich jetzt aufs Ohr legst!"

„Malfoy, du bist besessen oder so." Harry gähnte.

„Nein, ich bin immer so enthusiastisch", grinste Draco. „Aber ich glaube wirklich, dass du dich schlafen legen solltest. Sonst kriecht dir der Schlaf noch aus den Ohren raus."

„Danke für die Veranschaulichung, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry giftig und stand auf. „Gute Nacht."

„Hey, warte", rief Draco. Harry drehte sich um. „Ich will, dass du dir in einem sicher bist, Harry. Ich tu das nicht ohne Gegenleistung, klar?"

„Wie viel Geld willst du, Draco?" Harry war wirklich schon sehr müde.

„Oh, nein, nein. Geld wäre zwar schön, aber ich will etwas anderes. Wenn ich es schaffe, dass du die Frau kriegst, die du liebst, dann will ich, dass du mir hilfst, die Frau zu kriegen, die ich will. Alles klar."

„Aber sicher doch. Wir schaffen es ohnehin nicht. Wenn Hermine sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann bringt sie keiner mehr so leicht davon ab."

„Ach, wir werden schon noch sehen", meinte Draco bereits siegessicher. Harry ging schlafen.

* * *

Harry lag in seinem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt, endlich einzuschlafen. Aber immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, musste er an das Gespräch mit Draco denken. Draco ... der Slytherin, dem er vertrauen konnte, und der mindestens schon genauso viel Schreckliches erlebt hatte wie er. Er fühlte sich Draco verbunden, sie hatten sich schon unzählige Male gegenseitig das Leben gerettet, aber dennoch fühlte er sich unwohl, wenn er daran dachte, wie leicht er wohl zu durchschauen war. Draco hatte herausgefunden, dass er etwas für Hermine empfand, noch bevor er selbst auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war.

Ja, er gab es zu, er empfand etwas für Hermine. Was genau aber das war, das wusste er selbst noch nicht. In den letzten Stunden war so viel passiert. Seine beste Freundin war zurückgekommen, mit der Ankündigung, dass sie heiraten würde. Draco hatte ihm offenbart, dass es ganz so aussah, als ob Harry in Hermine verliebt wäre. Und er konnte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit abstreiten, dass es wirklich so war.

Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her, versuchte, nicht an Hermine zu denken, sah zu, wie die Mondsichel immer höher stieg und schließlich ganz aus dem Fenster verschwand, versuchte angestrengt, nicht an Hermine zu denken, lauschte dem Ticken der Uhr auf dem Nachtkästchen, versuchte, wirklich nicht an Hermine zu denken...

* * *

Etwa zur selben Zeit stand eine Frau in Schwarz auf einem kleinen Bahnhof. Sie war die Einzige, die hier noch unterwegs zu sein schien. Sie trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel und darunter eine enge, schwarze Hose und ein tief ausgeschnittenes Top. Der einzige Farbklecks in der Dunkelheit waren ihre langen, rostroten Haare.

Die Welt schien auf dem Bahnhof nur noch aus Dunkelheit zu bestehen, obwohl ganz in der Nähe eine Straßenlaterne stand. Die Motten schwirrten um das Licht herum wie Fliegen um ein Stück vermoderndes Fleisch. Hin und wieder blickte die Frau auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk.

Endlich sah sie in der Ferne einen Zug auf den Bahnhof zukommen. Der Zug blieb mit quietschenden Bremsen stehen und die Frau stieg anmutig ein. Noch ehe sie ganz drinnen war, fuhr der Zug auch schon wieder los.

Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig und lauernd wie ein Vampir durch die Sitzreihen, auf der Suche nach etwas Bestimmten. Als sie es schließlich gefunden hatte, lächelte sie kurz und setzte sich endlich auf einen Sitzplatz. Unter ihrem Platz zog sie einen Koffer hervor. Es war ein dunkelbrauner Aktenkoffer aus Leder mit einem eingebrannten Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorkam. Das Dunkle Mal.

Der Koffer schnappte mit einem Klicken auf, die junge Frau durchsuchte den Inhalt und fand das vor, was sie brauchte. Sie nickte bestätigend und sah sich um, ob sie auch unbeobachtet war. Schließlich klappte sie den Koffer wieder zu, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und disapparierte aus dem fahrenden Zug.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Bitte reviewt! Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es auch wieder Reviewantworten! Versprochen!_


End file.
